


Dear Diary (Today... I love her)

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Funny, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Kara finds her old journals and decides to show them to Lena, she just wasn't counting that her friend would find some very personal things when she wasn't looking.-"Do you mind if I...?" Lena let her question unfinished, choosing to raise the journal instead.The blonde shook her head. "Not at all. Be right back."“Actually, you know,” she chuckled nervously as she stopped behind the couch, hands on her waist as she tried too hard to look unconcerned. “Now that I think about it, I do mind, yeah.” Kara chuckled again and this time her left hand raised to fiddle with her glasses as she avoided at all cost to look straight at Lena’s direction.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 65
Kudos: 936





	Dear Diary (Today... I love her)

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a week writing this because I had no time to sit down and write the whole thing at once, so I'm not sure I'm glad with the final result, but whatever.  
> English is not my first language, so please be patient.  
> Tumblr: @writershapeholeonthedoor

"How do you feel about watching Masterchef?" Lena asked, going through the channels in Kara's TV as fast as she could without paying much attention.

"Whatever you want," her friend replied from the kitchen, where she was pouring two glasses of wine and waiting for a popcorn bag to finish popping inside her microwave.

Lena sighed and put the remote down on the couch before her eyes started roaming the room since she wasn't actually interested in what dish the chefs were doing. Her eyes fell into a frame Kara had of both of them on her shelf and she couldn't help but smile at it. They had taken the picture at Alex's apartment during Game Night last month and she had an exact copy on her bedside table at home. Lena wasn't a fan of hanging pictures around her house, but she just loved that one.

Kara had other framed pictures around of her and Alex, their friends, her, Alex and Eliza, and a very cute one from when Kara had just got on Earth and was seeing the beach for the first time. Lena loved that picture to pieces. From Kara's large smile to the way her eyes were sparkling with joy, to how her hands were holding so much sand between them, to how she had water to her knees and didn't seem even a little bothered by that. She knew Kara used to have one with Alex at the same beach when they were a little older, but she heard Alex complaining about it at some point and she wasn't sure if Kara took it out like her sister asked her to. Roaming the room, it seemed like it since she couldn't find it anywhere.

It was a shame because Alex was using some surfer clothing that made her laugh every time. When her eyes passed by the other end of the couch, instead of finding the picture in the table beside it, Lena noticed a box on the floor. She frowned and tried not to let her curiosity rise, but it was a lost battle since the beginning.

"Hey, Kara," Lena started. "What is this box?"

The blonde, who had started returning to the couch without her realizing it, handed her one of the wine glasses before sitting down with her own cup and the popcorn bowl in her lap. "Oh, I was doing some cleaning since I have no more room in my wardrobe and I found some old stuff I don't need to have around. I threw some of it out, but these are the things I will fly to Eliza to keep in my old room."

Grabbing a handful of popcorn, Lena asked: "what kind of stuff?"

Kara shrugged. "Old clothes, old journals, some books."

"Journals?" The CEO wondered. "You write journals?"

Kara nodded since her mouth was stuffed with popcorn, but that didn't stop her from speaking around it a second later. "I do, yes! I started after I moved in with the Danvers. I just had a lot to say and felt like I had no one to talk to, so I started to write it down. It became a huge habit of mine. It helped me put things in perspective." Lena nodded in understanding and Kara took a moment to swallow all of the popcorn before speaking again. "Didn't you had one? Never?"

Her friend scoffed. "A Luthor could never write down anything anyone could ever find and use against us, including a journal. Can you imagine if Lex had a journal and someone found it?" She chuckled despite the sadness that rise to her chest when she mentioned her own brother.

Kara wasn't fooled by her friend's act. She could see Lena went a bit less interested in the subject and more into drinking all of her wine in two gulps, so she decided she needed to break the hard tension and draw a smile from Lena again. "I was reading one of them before I put it in the box and you need to hear what I wrote!" Kara said it while wiggling her body and leaning over the couch to open the box and pull a couple of journals out.

She spread them between them, ate more popcorn, then opened the one she had read before. To be honest, Kara hadn't look at any other one before putting them in the box, she just knew there was a lot of journals, probably more than it should have been, and that one of them had a sketch of Alex in her surfboard and that was what she was looking at earlier.

"May 2. Alex went surfing today. I asked her if she could teach me, but she said it would be too dangerous," Kara tried to make her best 'reading a story voice' and added a dramatic pause. "I told her it wouldn't be because I can't get hurt. She said it was dangerous to her surfboard."

Kara looked up when she was done, a large smile as she waited for Lena's reaction, and she didn't get disappointed. Lena laughed loudly, throwing her head back and placing a hand against her chest. Clearly proud of herself for making her friend laugh so openly, Kara turned the journal at her and pointed at the doodle at the end of the page.

"I drew her!" she announced happily.

Lena laughed even harder at her overreacted version of teenager Alex and her surfboard before she picked the journal to give it a better look. "She used a shell necklace?"

"You don't wanna know," Kara grimaced and her friend chuckled again.

Lena turned the page and read the words for a moment before speaking them with a large smile. "May 6. Eliza said Alex is right and that surf can be a little dangerous, but Jeremiah said I can learn how to skate! That would be so cool! A lot of the kids from school have skates, so maybe I can make some friends!" She glanced at Kara when she was done. "Did you learned it?"

Kara shook her head. "I broke twelve skates and gave up trying," she explained, but didn't look bothered by that, which was the okay Lena needed to laugh again. Motivated, Kara picked another one from the pile. That journal was clearly older and belonged to a younger Kara if the pink cover and painted flowers were any indications. "This was the first one I ever wrote."

Kara opened it and turned to the first page to see what her first-ever passage was about, but then she heard Lena laughing again. Really hard. The type of scream laugh that she had never heard coming from her friend before and she looked up a little surprised. Lena, conscious about her reaction, tried to muffle her noises by putting a hand on top of her mouth, but it did little to help. Her eyes were crinkled and were bright with joy, and Kara had no idea what had caused it, but she would gladly spend the rest of her life trying to get a similar reaction from Lena.

"What?" she asked with a goofy confused smile.

Lena pointed at the journal she had in hands. "You spell your name wrong."

Kara frowned, closed the journal and turned it around to take a look at the pink eye-hurting cape. There, between the flowers and the hideous color, she recognized her own handwriting and her failed attempt to write her Earth name. Kara Damverz. It was quite ridiculous, to be fair, and she also laughed even as she prepared a speech to defend herself.

"Hey! I had gained that name just two days before! Give me a break!"

It made the CEO laugh again. "I'm sorry. It's just the fact that you could have gone 'this isn't mine' if someone found it that makes it so funny."

Kara dramatically rolled her eyes. "I figured it out in the end, didn't I?" Not waiting for a reply, she opened the journal again and flipped the pages using superspeed until she found something funny enough. "Here. February 17. I tried to open the fridge today, but I ripped the door away. Eliza wasn't mad, Jeremiah laughed, but Alex seemed angry. We had to eat all the ice cream because the stores will only open on Monday now." Kara smiled at the memory before meeting Lena's eyes. "I spelled fridge with two 'g'."

Lena shook her head with a fond smile. "Sometimes I forget how hard it must have been for you. Have to learn a new language, new costumes, a new way of living."

The hero shrugged and flipped the page a couple of times. "Having the journal helped with all of it, in a way. This one was on Thanksgiving," announced her happily. "Today is Thanksgiving. Eliza tried to explain it to me. I'm not sure I get it, I just know there's going to be a lot of food and I like the sound of that."

"You were really you, huh?" Lena teased her as she looked back at the journal she had. She turned the pages, eyes scanning the words teenager Kara had wrote until she found something that picked her interest. "You forgot to put a date in this because you just had to write 'Alex punched Jake today!'"

Kara chuckled. "Yeah. This journal is from when we were already getting along. There was this jock who made fun of me all the time and one day he called me stupid blondie for everyone to hear. Alex just crossed the cafeteria and punched him in the face."

"That was sweet of her," Lena was going to thank Alex for doing that when she saw her next.

"Her parents didn't think so," the hero grimaced. "Neither did the school. She got suspended for a week."

"Well, it was still nice of her."

"Not as nice as this one!" Kara excitedly crossed her legs under herself and leaned over even closer. "August 10. We went to the zoo today. Elephants - spelled with two 'p's and no 't' - are so cool! They're tremendously big! Huge! I wanted to pet them, but Alex said they weren't dogs and I shouldn't. I also saw a giraffe - I spelled that one correctly. They're nice too, but I liked the elephants better."

The CEO giggled. "Of course you would like elephants better. They're the closest of dinosaurs we have, speaking of size, of course."

"Oh! I think I have one here from when Alex took me to the museum!" Kara moved the journals around for a while but didn't found the one she was looking for, so she leaned over to grab the last ones that were still in the box.

She put the notebooks down between them and removed one from the pile to search through the pages. Lena decided to help her by taking another journal to take a look at. They went through Kara's memories for a couple of seconds, laughing here and there, until Kara gasped a sound of excitement.

"Found it!" Kara cleaned her throat like she was about to give the most important speech in her life and threw a glance at Lena to see if she got her attention, which she did, before she started. "November 2. We went to the museum today, Alex told me about the dinos and about what happened to Earth a long time ago. My favorite dino is the stegosaurus," she made a pause to frown. "I couldn't spell my name right, but I got stegosaurus just fine, go figure." Lena laughed at the comment and Kara once again beamed at her friend as she resumed her reading. "She let me buy a dino at the store and I'm naming him Krypto. We also had ice cream, but I couldn't eat it inside the museum because Alex said things are really special in there. I asked when we could go back and she asked why since I already saw all of it, but I just liked seen and learning all about those species who aren't here with us anymore. I guess Alex felt a little guilty when I said that because she said we can go back next week. Oh, we also saw a baby chewing a banana and it was cute."

"That's so cute," Lena commented in a soft voice as she tried to picture a younger Kara learning all about dinosaurs and getting so excited about it that she wanted to go back to the museum every week. When all Kara did was smile and turn her page, Lena looked back to the journal she was holding. "I guess this one is from after you moved to National City."

The blonde leaned over to take a look over the journal's cover and she did her best to ignore how good Lena smelled - like vanilla and something entirely her. "Yes, it is. Around that time I stopped writing so regularly until I completely stop a couple of years ago."

"Why did you stop?" Lena asked as she started flipping the pages.

Kara made a non-commitment sound from the back of her throat and got up after putting the popcorn bowl and her glass in the coffee table. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you mind if I...?" Lena let her question unfinished, choosing to raise the journal instead.

The blonde shook her head. "Not at all. Be right back."

Lena had already read some of the first pages so, as Kara slowly walked to the bathroom by the end of the hallway, the CEO turned to the pages in the middle, eyes roaming the words quickly. She wasn't looking from anything in particular, far from that actually, she was just hoping to find another fun story they could laugh about when Kara returned.

So when her eyes scanned a page and she found her own name on it, her interest picked. Lena folded the small notebook to facilitate her hold on it while she took a sip of her almost forgotten wine and started reading the passage on Kara's diary.

_"May 15._

_Kal was in town today. It was nice to see him again, even if he didn't come here just to see me. He wanted to talk with Lena Luthor. She's Lex Luthor's younger sister and Kal was worried she might be like her brother, so we went out to talk with her and find out what was her deal._

_But she doesn't look at all like him! Kal wasn't convinced, but I told him I believed in her. She seemed nice and I truly liked her very much!_

_I hope I get to see her more!"_

That was so sweet and pure that Lena actually felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes and she had to bit her bottom lip to stop any reaction of her body. Instead, she allowed a smile and turned the page as she remembered the day she met Kara. How shy she was, almost hiding behind Clark and blushing when Lena talked with her. It was a memory she was very fond of, for sure.

The next passage was about something Kara and Alex did together and Lena skipped that one, now invested in finding what else Kara had written about her. She felt a little bad for reading her friend's journal, but Kara said it was fine! She said Lena could do it, so it was okay.

It didn't take Lena longer to find out another time Kara wrote about her, just a couple of days after the first time they met.

_"June 2._

_I saw Lena again today. Alone this time. I'm writing an article about her and L-Corp and we met at her office. I was right, Lena is a really nice person. She's only trying to do good in the world, even if she doesn't always do it right in her first try. She made this device to identify aliens and I had to fry it or she would find out about my true identity."_

Lena had to make a pause to snap her fingers and mumbled a quick: "I knew it!" under her breath. After she found out Kara is Supergirl, Lena spent more then one night up trying to figure out what was wrong with her alien device if it wasn't able to catch up on who Kara was until she gave up and asked her friend about it. Kara stumbled on her words and blushed a deep shade of red, but the blonde said she had no idea and that maybe she was just lucky. That was the proof she ruined the device and hide it from Lena!

Lena was so going to tease the Hell out of Kara once she was back from the bathroom. Meanwhile, she kept reading.

_"Lena is really smart! I feel like we could be friends. I want us to be friends! Kal would flip a table if I tell him that, I doubt he would ever trust any Luthor again, but I feel that Lena is different. I hope I'm right."_

The CEO felt a lump forming on her throat at Kara's words. She knew Kara had believed in her since the beginning, but seeing the proof of it brought warmth on her chest and a lovely feeling on her heart. And it wasn't the end.

_"June 16._

_I met Lena for lunch!_

_We didn't have a lunch appointment or anything, we just strumbled on each other at Noonan's. Well, I saw her and went to talk to her. I don't know why I just... I wanted to talk with her again. With my article finished, I have no other reason to stop by her office and she made it pretty clear she wasn't searching for friends. Guess I just took this opportunity to talk with her again._

_And it was amazing!_

_Alex canceled on me and Lena invited me to stay, which was surprising because I thought she was going to push me away again. And she tried to keep up with me with the appetizers. It was so cute! She really thought she could beat me._

_I was right. Lena is not like Lex."_

Lena also remembered the first time they had lunch together very fondly. Kara's words about letting people in to avoid drowning in solitude and the easy smile on her face made Lena ask her to stay and they spent all lunch talking about random things. Lena talked about her job, Kara talked about her sister and her friends, and they ate. At some point, Lena wondered if Kara had a black hole instead of a stomach, but she made no comments as she tried to eat one more appetizer, just to feel like she was a second away of puking.

All that effort and Kara thought she was cute. Lena rolled her eyes as she turned the pages again.

_"August 2._

_Lena showed up for her first Game Night! I told Alex she would come but she didn't believe me until Lena was here!_

_I'm so glad she could make it. Lena is really fun to be around and we made a great team. We beat everyone else!_

_She said she will be back next week. I can't wait!"_

Kara was easily the cutest being on the Universe, Lena was absolutely sure of that. She measured no efforts to make Lena feel good among her friends and she didn’t even have to try that hard to break every single wall Lena had carefully built over the years. To be fair, the youngest Luthor wasn’t even a little surprised when she left Kara’s apartment that night already eager to be back for the next Game Night. She had a great time, after all.

The next entry on Kara’s diary was also about her, but it was from many months later and the time-lapse picked her interest again.

_“February 14._

_Lena sent me flowers today. Like, tons of flowers._

_She thinks Kara Danvers sent Supergirl to rescue her. I want to tell her the truth, I really do, but Alex says I can’t and the DEO has forbidden me to tell anyone. Too many people already know._

_That’s not the point!_

_Lena sent me flowers today and she called me her hero. She said Kara Danvers is her hero. Not Supergirl. Me. Human me._

_I don’t know what to do with that. I try so hard to make Kara Danvers and Supergirl be as different as possible from each other, and maybe I’m doing it wrong. I don’t even know what I’m saying._

_Alex says I should stop thinking too much about it. She had to help me bring the flowers home and she asked me why Lena sent me so many, but she wasn’t complaining when Maggie gave her one so..._

_I also wish I had asked Lena if she wanted to grab dinner together. Alex would never let me live if I did it, though.”_

Lena had a lot of questions in that one. First, she didn’t know Maggie had taken one of Kara’s flowers. It was kind of funny – she missed Maggie. She also wished she could tell Kara that her words still stand for. Kara Danvers was her true hero, not Supergirl. And she also wanted to ask her friend why she hadn’t asked her for dinner and what it had to do with Alex.

Lena remembered clearly of saying that she had never had a friend like Kara before, never had _a family_ like Kara before, so that was a green light for the blonde to ask her whatever she wanted to. And, at that point in their friendship, they had already shared many lunches and dinners, it wouldn’t have been anything new, to be honest.

_“September 22._

_Lena found out about Supergirl today._

_Lex told her. She was so mad when she told me she knew._

_I’m scared she will never talk to me again. I’m scared I’m going to lose her. I’ve lost so many people already and I can’t lose Lena as well. She means so much to me. I’ve never felt like this for anyone before, not even Mon-El._

_I can’t lose her. I’m so scared.”_

Lena’s heart broke in two as she read the anguished words written in Kara’s diary. Not for the first time, she wished she had reacted differently when Lex told her the truth about Supergirl’s identity. To be fair, she was hurt and all the words she vomits on Kara that night came from a place of pure anger and pain, but now she could see the damage she also caused by denying Kara a chance to explain herself.

But she returned two days later. They talked and cried and everything went back to normal. Actually, it seemed like they got even closer now that there were no secrets between them.

 _Well, almost no secrets,_ Lena thought to herself. Kara didn’t have to hide herself anymore, not from Lena, but there was still something the youngest Luthor had kept away from her friend’s knowledge. She tried to tell herself it was a different type of secret, that hide she had feelings for her best friend was not the same as lying about a secret identity.

She also wanted to know exactly what _Mon-El_ meant to Kara and what he had to do with the whole thing.

Lena flipped the page one last time, realizing she had reached the last entry on Kara’s diary, which turned out to be from the day she showed up on her friend’s front door to tell her she was ready to talk.

_“September 24._

_Lena came back tonight. We talked, she said she understood why I didn’t say anything and that she forgives me for keeping the secret._

_I’m in love with her.”_

The woman gasped in her own saliva when her mind registered the last phrase on Kara’s journal. Was that... Did that actually... Did Kara truly... What the actual fuck?

Lena didn’t have time to understand what was going on before a door in the hallway opened so violently that she jumped in surprise, turning her head to look down the hall automatically to see what had caused the loud noise. It was Kara. She had left the bathroom in such a panic rushed mode that it was almost comic, especially the way her eyes were wide open, how pale she looked, how her mouth was hung open and how she was clearly trying to look like she wasn’t running from her bathroom in full panic mode.

“ _Actually_ , you know,” she chuckled nervously as she stopped behind the couch, hands on her waist as she tried too hard to look unconcerned. “Now that I think about it, I do mind, yeah.” Kara chuckled again and this time her left hand raised to fiddle with her glasses as she avoided at all cost to look straight at Lena’s direction. “There’s a... There’s an embarrassing story about... about Alex and... s-she’s going to be really ma-mad i-if yo-you find out about that... about that story, you know, that is-that is very embarrassing to her... Alex, that is,” she stuttered, one hand waving around like crazy as she tried to make sense of her words with gestures, but only managing to look even more nervous and on edge. “Alex’s story.” Her voice was so uncertain when she added those last words as a late thought, her face was so red and Lena could clearly see her hands shaking a bit, and that was literally all the CEO needed to be sure Kara had reminded exactly what she had written in that journal at some point.

Lena felt her cheeks burning and she was sure she looked a little red as well when she looked down to the notebook in her hands, then back up to her friend. Kara had her lips twisted in a tight, weird and shy grin, but her eyes were still stubbornly glued at some specific point in the back of the couch instead of the brunette.

It was all too much for Lena to crack her mind around it and she would blame the fast progression of things for what she said next. “I already saw it.” Lena’s voice was soft as she tried not to freak out her friend even if she knew it was a lost battle.

She was right because, as soon as Kara registered the words, she entered an even bigger state of panic. The blonde took several steps back, almost entering the bathroom again, and she started shaking her head and laughing in clear shame, the most awkward sound Lena had ever heard coming out of her friend’s mouth – and she heard the woman say ‘Golly’ once.

“You-You-You,” Kara stuttered again, pointing a finger at Lena’s direction. Another weird chuckle and the CEO was starting to feel really bad for the hero now because it looked like she was one second away of spontaneously combust in place. “You read it? How-How fast do you read, Lena? I was away for like two minutes.”

Lena quirked one eyebrow at the ridiculous question her friend had decided to make to avoid the subject, but the blush in Kara’s cheek filled her heart with fondness. “ “I’m a fast reader.” She couldn’t avoid the light tease in her tone or the small smirk on her lips.

The hero straightened her glasses again, then scratched the back of her neck as she looked down at her bare feet against the cold floor. “I can explain,” she offered in a low weak voice.

Lena sighed, closed the journal and got up from the couch, holding the notebook against her chest as she walked calmly to get closer to Kara. “I hope there’s no other explanation than what is already written in here.”

Kara’s eyes snapped up to stare at her in shock, open mouth and brows raised as high as her hairline. “I-Wh-What?”

Instead of speaking, which Lena had already been proved tons of times that she wasn’t very good at doing that when it comes down to feelings, she tilted her head to the side and started scanning the living room in search of something. “Do you have a pen?”

“A pen?” Now totally confused, Kara frowned and her shoulders slumbered forward.

“The thing you use to write on paper, you know,” Lena teased with a soft smile and started walking to where Kara pointed with a slightly hesitant finger. She found a real supply of pens on the hero’s bookcase at the corner of the room and picked out the black one. She opened the journal in her hand again on her way back to the middle of the living room and started to pronounce every word carefully. “May 15,” she spoke at the same ratio she wrote down the same words on the paper. “I met Kara Danvers today. She was using this cute outfit, and she has the cutest smile, and the sweetest laugh and I hope I get to see her again, even if she and her cousin are trying to see if I’m the next big bad Luthor in town.”

Lena looked up when she finished writing and offered a large smile at her friend. Kara returned the smile a little more uncertain and hesitant, obviously still embarrassed and afraid, but she was listening, there was a crinkle around her eyes and the panic in her features was gone, so Lena was considering it a victory already.

She turned the page and started writing again, right under where Kara’s handwriting stopped. “June 2. Kara stopped by again today. She’s writing an article about the president, and me, and L-Corp and a lot of other things, even if she told me she’s not a reporter the first time we met. I showed her my alien detection device and she said some things that made me realize how wrong of me it was to create such a thing. Side note: I recently found out she fried the poor thing instead of just telling me it sucked.” Kara groaned at that and Lena looked up briefly in time to see her hiding her face behind her palms. “I’m not here to make friends. I’m tired of letting people in and getting hurt, but I don’t think I have many choices with Kara. She’s just... out of this world.”

Pleased by her own joke, Lena turned the page with a chuckle, missing Kara’s eye-roll. “June 16. I was working at the restaurant today when Kara approached me. I called her to join me because I couldn’t help but wish to spend more and more time with her. Everything about her is intriguing. Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, but Kara keeps smiling at me and saying how badly she wants to get to know me. It was the best lunch I ever had.” Before writing and saying the last part, Lena made sure to look up and make eye contact with the blonde, offering her a watery smile. “I think I might be falling in love with her.”

It was time for Kara to gasp and she took several steps towards the other woman before she catches herself and stopped. Lena grinned at her and turned the page again. “August 2. First Game Night. Kara and I make a great team, we work together perfectly and we beat everyone up. I can’t wait to see her again.” Another page. “February 14. Supergirl saved me today thanks to Kara. Side note: they’re the same, but still. Since Kara helped me and it’s a nice Holiday, I decided to send her some flowers. I might have overreacted a little bit, but she deserves it. I never had anyone in my life like Kara. Guess I wanted her to realize something with the flowers, but she didn’t. That’s okay. Just because I’m hopelessly in love with her it doesn’t mean I will do anything about it.”

As she flipped the pages, Lena looked up and shrugged. “I’m more of the suffer in silence kind of person, you know,” she commented lightly and Kara giggled. “Should I keep going?”

“I think I get it,” Kara replied in a low voice.

Lena closed the notebook with a soft thump. “Do you really? Took you long enough.”

Kara snorted. “Like you can be the one who talks.”

“Kara?” The CEO threw the journal on top of the pile on the couch and crossed her arms. “What are you still doing all the way over there?”

With a large smile, Kara was standing in front of her in a flash. “Lena, I’m in love with you,” she voiced the words written in her diary almost two years before, a large goofy smile adorning her lips.

“That’s great to hear, Ms. Danvers,” Lena replied with a dreamy voice, arms raising to wrap around the blonde’s neck. “Because I’m hopelessly in love with you for quite some time now and I would like if we could kiss right this second.”

Kara leaned down with her goal in mind but, before their lips could touch, she paused. “I’m keeping that one.”

Lena frowned. “What?”

“That journal,” the hero explained. “I’m taking the others to Eliza, but I’m keeping that one.”

Lena blinked at her twice before she rolled her eyes. “Dear diary, today I started dating this woman who has the worse timing I ever saw and couldn’t wait until AFTER we kissed to tell me...”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry!”


End file.
